Missing Those That are Missing
by Sweets5236
Summary: The characters write to those who have died or vice versa.  Very short chapters with a lot of meaning.  Based off of some of my characters from "Family of the Cloak"
1. Padfoot to Moony

**I am going to start writing really short chapters in this story. It will be almost all of the characters writing to someone who died or vice versa. This will be quick and I will put a few up each time. I will kinda use my characters from "Family of the Cloak" Please Review!**

**#####################################**

Moony,

Wow, you got yourself a wife…

You'll have to introduce me once you two

get here.

-Padfoot


	2. Lily to James

James,

Don't worry sweetie, I'm coming.

-Lily


	3. Lily to Severus

Sev,

I forgive you, take care

of my son.

-Lily


	4. Prongs to Padfoot

Padfoot,

I'll keep a seat warm for you up here.

-Prongs


	5. Teddy to Parents

Mommy and Daddy,

I miss you. Uncle Harry said you died

to give me a better life. My life isn't so great

without you, but I think I'll be okay.

-Teddy


	6. James to Harry

Harry,

I'm proud of you son,

Not every kid can break

Into Gringotts, don't tell your mother

I'm encouraging you though, you almost

Gave her a heart attack (theoretically).

-James

P.S. Sirius says hi.


	7. Fred to George

George,

Move on with your life

And hit Ron upside the head

For me. Why? Because I miss

Doing it myself. I finally got to

Meet 3 of the Marauders,

Who knew that we met two

Of them already, Sirius and Remus.

Harry's dad was the other one,

He probably already knew but

Didn't tell us, hit him upside the head too.

-Fred


	8. Fred to Harry

Harry,

It's not your fault.

-Fred


	9. Moody to Harry

Potter,

CONSTANT

VILIGENCE, keep your

Guard up! I may be dead

But I'll have my eye on you.

-Alastor Moody


	10. Remus to Harry

Harry,

Don't blame yourself,

I chose to fight. Now I

Am with my friends and

Dora…Tell Teddy I love him.

-Remus Lupin


	11. Lily to Harry

Harry,

You did wonderfully…

You do have my eyes you know

I always thought they were your

Best feature, your dad would argue

With that of course, but Harry,

I am very proud of you, stay strong.

-Lily


	12. James to Harry 2

Harry,

I'm sorry you

Have my hair.

-Dad


	13. Ginny to Fred

Fred,

Please help

George to laugh again.

-Ginny


	14. Harry to Collin

Collin,

As annoying as your

Camera was, I'll miss

The flash going off every time

I do something you thought

Was cool, but I'll miss

The person behind the

Camera even more.

-Harry


	15. Harry to James

Dad,

I think I have the Potter

Curse, I married a red

Head.

-Harry


	16. Harry to James 2

Dad,

Why has all this happened to me?

Why me?

Why did you and mom have to die?

Why must I save the world?

Please send me the courage I need.

-Harry


	17. Tonks to Teddy

Teddy,

Remember, making your

Nose look like a duck makes

People laugh the hardest.

-Mom


	18. George to Fred

Fred,

Why wasn't it me?

-George


	19. Harry to Moody

Professor Moody,

You gave your life trying to

Get me to safety. Thank you.

-Harry


	20. Ron to Fred

Fred,

George seems like nothing

Without his other half, but

Don't worry, I'll fix him.

I'll miss your laugh.

-Ron


	21. Dumbledore to Harry

Harry,

It had to be done.

-Albus Dumbledore


	22. Dobby to Harry

Harry Potter,

Dobby is very grateful to

Harry Potter sir! Dobby died

As a free elf with his friends.

Thanks you.

-Dobby the House Elf


	23. Ginny to Lily

Lily,

Harry has been told that he

Is a lot like James…does that

Mean that you would know how

To control him?

-Ginny


	24. Hermione to Fred

Fred,

I'll miss hearing your laugh

Ring through the house every time

Ron sees a spider.

I'll miss your products you created.

George may be great, but he sure is

Different without you by his side.

-Hermione


	25. Albus to Minerva

Minerva,

Protect our school.

-Albus


	26. Harry to Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore,

I understand what you did.

Thank you.

-Harry


	27. Harry to Snape

Professor Snape,

You helped save the

Wizarding world. I'm

Sorry that you never got

What you loved.

-Harry


	28. Ron to Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore,

How old were you again?  
>-Ron Weasley<p> 


	29. Severus to Lily

Lily,

It was _all_ for you. I got

To die looking into your

Eyes.

-Severus


	30. Al to Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore,

I am proud to be named after

You.

-Albus Severus


	31. Harry to Tom

Tom,

Learn to love,

It should help with

Your 'taking over the

World obsession'.

-Harry


	32. Hagrid to Hedwig

Hedwig,

Thanks for watchin'

Harry all those years.

-Hagrid


	33. Molly to Bellatrix

Bellatrix,

You will NEVER harm

My family again.

-Molly Weasley


	34. Sirius to Regulus

Regulus,

You started the downfall

Of Riddle. I'm proud

To call you my brother.

-Sirius


	35. Harry to Muggles

Muggle readers,

Cherish those you love,

You never know when you'll

Lose them.

-Harry

**##########  
>The end! Thanks for reading. I will no longer update this, but who knows, maybe I will expand on each little note and form a longer chapter around all of them. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**-Sweets5236**


End file.
